A Grim Return
by Toofdap
Summary: 12 Grimmauld Place will never be the same again! Pairings: RemusSirius, RonHermione, a hint of RemusTonks. Warnings: Slash
1. Chapter 1

A Grim Return (1?)

_Archive_: Padfoot...Snuffles, SBRL, Azkaban's Lair, Meant to Be, Wolf and Hound, HP Slash  
_Summary_:  
_Pairing_: Remus / Sirius, Ron / Hermione, a hint of Remus / Tonks (nothing more than a hint)  
_Disclaimer_: All characters etc belong to JK Rowling - I just 'borrow' them from time-to-time  
_Spoilers_: PoA, GoF, OotP, HBP  
_Author's Notes_: Set after the (assumed) end of book 7  
The first part gets a little confusing, so one character is written in _italics_ to help sort things out   
_Please review!_

---------------------------------------------

He stood in the middle of the street, his face and figure concealed under a long black hooded cape. The only parts of him which were visible were his grey eyes, and grey trainers. Standing outside the thirteenth house in the street, he waited patiently for number twelve to leap into view. Surprisingly, it didn't leap: it was more of a gradual appearance, but this didn't deter him. Slowly, he approached the house, giving a quick glance behind him in case he'd been followed. Satisfied the street was empty, he moved closer to the door, producing a wand from his cloak, which he waved over the serpent etched onto the handle.

Gradually, the door creaked open, but instead of being greeted with the black walls, dingy carpet and the black curtain covering the portrait, he was greeted with a riot of colour. Predominantly red and gold, even down to the banisters on the stairs, although there were hints of yellow and blue on the carpet edges.  
He stood still for a moment, putting his wand back into his pocket, unsure what was going on. He could sense there were people in the house, but wasn't sure if it was safe to lower his hood.

Suddenly, he heard a creak at the top of the stairs, and his hand clasped tightly around his wand, deep inside his cloak pocket. He could see the shadow of a figure at the top of the stairs, and felt his pulse rate quicken. He remained entirely still, as he wasn't sure it was actually safe for him to be in the house. He had an escape plan ready, in case of a hostile reception, but all he could do now, was wait.

_The figure at the top of the stairs seemed to signal to someone or something, before slowly making its way down three steps of the staircase before pausing. The figure cautiously raised its wand, pointing straight towards the door._

He remained still, even though he thought his fast heart beat would be loud enough to attract even more attention. Keeping his grey eyes fixed on the figure on the staircase, he gripped his wand tighter and waited for the next move.

_The figure moved another 2 steps down towards him, its wand aiming straight at his chest. As the figure drew closer, he could make out its grey hair, and tired looking eyes, before its cry of "Stupefy!" saw him crashing to the ground._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
Hopefully putting one characters' actions in italics has helped you understand that first part - it was hard to write action without mentioning any character names!  
I know this is a short chapter, but it sets the scene... ok? 


	2. Chapter 2

Again, one character is in italics until the names are used

Chapter 2 ---------------------------------------------

_"Ok," came the voice of the grey haired figure, "it's down." Two more people came down the stairs towards him._  
He had fallen on his front, his face on the carpet, so he didn't see the three of them approaching. _The grey haired figure stood next to him, while the other two covered the figure with their wands. Putting its foot under the stupefied body, it rolled him over roughly.  
"Who the heck are you, coming in here?" came a very gruff voice from the grey haired figure, as it tore the hood from his cloak._

The gasps from all three were followed by a crash as one apparently fainted, One of the other figures rushed to tend to them, while the grey haired one lifted the stunner with a call of "Ennervate!"   
"Sirius?" came the voice, less gruff this time, "how... I mean, is this really you?"  
The grey haired figure blinked, and found himself staring at a giant black dog. A smile crept onto his face, lifting those tired eyes (that looked like they had been doing a lot of crying), and waited for the dog to change back.

Helping Sirius to his feet, he felt more moisture welling in his eyes, but blinked it away. "Remus, thanks Merlin you're here," whispered Sirius, "I wondered what was going on when I saw the new decor."

A noise behind them, indicated that the figure who had fainted was awake once more, and Sirius turned to see who it was. "Harry Ron and Hermione have been here for the last year or so," explained Remus, "they chose the decor for Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, in Cedric Diggory's memory."  
Sirius smiled at Ron, who was helping a heavily pregnant Hermione to her feet. "It is Ron's child," whispered Remus, in reply to Sirius' quizzical glance.   
"You'd better sit down, Hermione," said Remus, as Ron helped her into the front room. Putting his arm over Sirius's shoulder, Remus led Sirius into the room, where Harry was dozing on the couch.  
As they entered the room, Harry woke up, looking around him frantically. "Who? What? Why?... Sirius?" he yelled, but was instantly quiet when he saw the glare Hermione was giving him.

Once they were all seated, Remus cleared his throat. "So, Sirius, what happened to you?"  
Sirius looked at them all. "I really can't explain it fully. Why don't you let me know what's been going on here, then my last few years may make more sense."

Harry looked up, "Dumbledore worked out that all that stood between Voldemort and death were his 7 horcruxes. We knew one in the diary had gone, and Dumbledore had destroyed one himself. After we found the fake horcrux, I guessed there was another here. Regulus had already found it, and replaced it with the fake horcrux we had found, before hiding the original here."   
Harry paused, for Sirius to take that in. Sirius looked at Harry more closely, and was shocked to see that the boy was carrying several injuries. Harry noticed Sirius was looking, and rolled up his trouser leg and sleeve, "courtesy of Voldemort and Snape," he explained, as Sirius saw the withered stumps that used to be an arm and leg.  
"Snape killed Dumbledore that night," Harry continued, "and when we came back here for Bill and Fleur's wedding, I destroyed the locket containing the third horcrux. Eventually we managed to find and destroy the other horcruxes... along with Voldemort, Wormtail and Snape.  
Ron and Hermione took care of Bellatrix about 8 months ago. I guess you could say that what you see know, is a result of their celebrations".  
Ron blushed, his ears turning a violent shade of red, which clashed with his hair.

Remus looked over at Ron, and decided to prevent any further embarrassment.  
"You were cleared by the Ministry last year, when they realised that Voldemort had returned. I moved in with Tonks after Dumbledore died, as we could no longer use this house once the Secret Keeper for the Order had been killed." 

Remus paused, then continued, "Tonks wanted me, in more than one way I assume, but I moved out when Harry defeated Voldemort a few months ago, and he invited us all to come here. Harry needed someone here to help, as there was nothing that St. Mungo's could do for his injuries, but our invitation was on the condition that we cheered the place up a bit. It's a memory of Dumbledore, Cedric, and well... you."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
I did warn you of a hint of Remus/Tonks, but that was just to try and explain that section of the books...

Hopefully putting Remus' actions in italics has helped you understand that first part - it was hard to write action without mentioning any character names!


	3. Chapter 3

A Grim Return (3?)

Chapter 3 ---------------------------------------------

"So where have you been, Sirius?" asked Harry, "the last thing we saw was you going through the veil."  
"Yes," added Hermione, "Dumbledore told us you'd died."  
"Hence Harry having this house," added Ron.  
Remus looked at Sirius inquisitively.  
"Well, some of it I know, some now makes more sense, and the rest... well, it's a little vague," replied Sirius, "but I will tell you." He took a deep breath, "you know I was hit with the Stunner by my _darling_ cousin Bellatrix, and may I say I am grateful to you finishing her off for me," he added with a wink at Hermione and Ron.  
"After I was knocked backwards, just as I was going through the veil, I managed to Apparate myself away to Remus' cottage in the heart of the Welsh countryside."  
"But," interrupted Hermione, "I didn't think you could Apparate within the Ministry." 

Sirius nodded, "quite correct, except there's nothing to stop an animal Apparating, if you catch my drift. I had just enough time to transform, then Apparate before I passed through the veil completely. Did you not hear the voices from the veil afterwards?"   
Harry nodded, confused.  
"Well, those voices were of the people beyond the veil. They were confused that I had managed to escape from that situation, and were shouting for an explanation. Except, all that anyone on the 'right' side of the veil can hear, is muttering, rather than distinct words."  
Remus shuddered, "I heard some words," he whispered, "one 'advantage' I suppose of being a werewolf. They were shouting _'where is he?'_, but I wasn't paying enough attention to their cries." Remus hung his head. "If I had, we cold have got you back sooner." 

Sirius put his arm over Remus' shoulder. "I doubt you could have done. When an Animagus Apparates from a secure building such as the Ministry, they are trapped in the place they Apparate to. They cannot transform back, although I knew it was still risky to attempt it, and cannot leave the building."  
Ron looked confused. "If you went to Lupin's house, how come you didn't see him there?"  
"I didn't go back there," Remus replied. "Dumbledore had me trying to 'convert' the werewolves to the right side, if you remember, then I moved in with Tonks until we all came here. I didn't even go back to collect any of my things. Too many bad memories. Like there were here."  
Harry nodded, he hadn't wanted to come back here, but there was nowhere else he could stay. He had to be with someone because of his injuries, and this was the only house that could hold him, Ron, Hermione and Remus comfortably.

"Each time I tried to move away from the front gate, it was like there was an invisible wall blocking the rest of the path. Every night I slept in the dog bed that Remus still had set up on the floor... I couldn't even get onto the double bed in that room."  
Remus laughed quietly, "I forgot I had that set up to stop you climbing on the furniture." 

Ron and Harry exchanged glances, and Hermione grinned. "I knew it," she said, "how long had you been living together then?"  
Ron gasped, and Harry nearly fell of his chair, but Sirius just gave a weak smile. "Since we left school, Hermione. Was Remus pining that badly then?"  
Hermione nodded, and Remus blushed slightly. "It's only natural though," Hermione continued, "if you'd been together for that many years, both before and after Azkaban, then he would have missed you dreadfully."

Sirius looked thoughtful, "I think that helped, actually. I could tell the Dementors were around, but Remus' wards prevented them from entering the room or the garden. Then, they seemed to disappear, and after about 2 years, I tried to get out of the garden gate, and it flung open for me. I ran back into the house, and jumped onto the bed. Breathing in the scent from Remus' pillow, gave me enough memories to be able to transform back." 

Sirius paused, "I guessed that somehow Bellatrix was dead, for that part of the spell to have lifted. I remembered there was a Muggle library in the village nearby, so I found this old cloak in the wardrobe, and walked down there. I went through every Muggle newspaper I could find."  
Hermione nodded approvingly.  
"They had a huge article," Sirius continued, "on what they called the 'depressive fog' lifting, which I guess was the disappearance of the Dementors?"  
Remus nodded, "the Dementors were banished just after Harry destroyed the last horcrux."  
"I then tried to find out what had happened to the Order. I couldn't find any references to Dumbledore or anyone, and I couldn't afford to ask anyone, for fear that I would be captured again. So I did the only thing I could think of. I came back here."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
Getting onto the main plot now... what do you reckon - shall I continue it? 


End file.
